


Master

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Master

Lucky likes his new master.  
He is a disaster like Lucky.  
But loves the dog very much.  
He rescued Lucky from his previous bad masters.  
He also gives Lucky pizza.  
They both are broken.  
But they are whole together.  
Lucky adopts Clint.  
Just like Clint adopts Lucky.


End file.
